rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Cashis
Ramone Johnson better known by his stage name 'Cashis '(stylized as Ca$his), is an American rapper. Personal life Cashis has 13 children, named Alize, Miana, Taivion, Jasmine, Ramoni, Rashanti, Ramone2, Ramonique, Ramaia, Ramone3, Ramone4 his grandmother and two siblings in his care. He linked with producer Rikanatti and rappers H-Long and Monique (also the mother of his oldest daughter) to form the Renegadez. The crew enjoyed local success until tragedy struck in 1999 when Monique was murdered.He later married Stephanie Johnson. Legal troubles Despite the loss to Monique, Cashis tried to carry on but was hit with another blow when he was arrested for parole violation and had to serve a short sentence. Once released, he reunited with the The Renegadez and refocused on music. Music Career Early Career & Signing With Shady Records Cashis' group "The Renegadez" sent a demo tape to Eminem's Shady Records label hoping for a record deal. Roberts, Anthony. Dart Parker, the label's A&R, was particularly impressed with Cashis' performance on the demo and ended up signing the young rapper as a solo artist in 2004. The Re-Up & The County Hound EP (2006-2007) Cashis was first showcased in mainstream rap when he was featured on Eminem's mixtape turned album, Eminem Presents the Re-Up. Although he featured on many of the tracks, his first solo release was the charting County Hound EP, on May 22, 2007. The County Hound reached #1 on Billboard's "Top Heatseekers" chart, #37 on the "Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums" chart and #106 on "The Billboard 200". Hiatus & Mixtapes (2008-2011) After The County Hound EP dropped in 2007, Cashis began working on his debut studio album. This album wouldnt see the light of day however until 2012. Cashis was struggling with a battle against addiction to Prescription Pills. His addiction began to take a toll on his music and he eventually realized he needed to break the habit. During this, Cashis was not very vocal with his family and friends. However he did release many mixtapes during this "Hiatus", including the popular "Homeland Security" mixtape with Young De (now known as Demrick). Art of Dying (2012) In 2012 he released his debut album, "The Art of Dying". It featured tracks such as "1, 2, 3" featuring Royce da 5'9, and "Where My Gunz At?" a very popular beat blamming track. The County Hound 2 (2013) In 2013 he released his second album, "The County Hound 2". It featured tracks such as "Mind on Money" featuring Kuniva, Obie Trice, and Dirty Mouth. "Layin' In The Cut" which featured production by Eminem. "Imma Hustle" featuring Sullee J and Crooked I of Slaughterhouse. Along with many other songs. The album featured production primarily from Eminem and Rikinatti. Euthanasia (2014) In 2014 he released his third album, "Euthanasia". It was supported by multiple singles such as, "I'ma Ride" featuring Problem. "Bird Call", "100 Proof" featuring Roccett, "Welcome 2 My Party" AKA "Gangsta Party", "B'z & J'z" and then after the album released the song "Mind on Money (Gmix)" was released as another single after album release. The County Hound 3 (2015) In December 2014, Ca$his released the lead single of his 2015 album "The County Hound 3". The lead single was called "A-Rod" and featured Emilio Rojas. Then in January the second single, "Work" featuring Young Buck, Project Pat and Sullee J. The third single is due out in February. Ca$his's producer Rikanatti verified Obie Trice will be featured on the album. Discography Studio albums *2007: The County Hound EP *2012: The Art of Dying *2013: The County Hound 2 * 2014: Euthanasia * 2015: The County Hound 3 Be Released With The Renegadez *2005: Watch Closely Collaborations *2006: Eminem Presents: The Re-Up with Shady Records * 2014: Shady XV with Shady Records (featured on 2 tracks on Disc A) Mixtapes *2005: Stars with Stripes *2008: Homeland Security with Young De * 2011: Loose Cannon * 2014: Bogish Boy Vol. 1 * 2014: OG & Green Tea * 2015: Im Getten' Mine External links Ca$his Official Website: https://cashisonline.com/ Offical Ca$his Twitter: https://twitter.com/TheRealCashis Twitter: https://twitter.com/AhadOC *he had his first kid in 1998 with his deceased wife he later ended up having 3 kids with his best friend and 6 kids with his wife, witch had 2 kids before she met him they all live in a beautiful house and are happy Category:Rappers